Solid acid is widely used as the development of chemistry industry, especially plays a very important role in the field of petrochemicals and fine chemicals. Traditional acid catalysts comprise zeolite molecular sieve, vulcanized metal oxides, acid-functionalized mesoporous materials, heteropolyacids and so on, but the defects of which, such as hydrophilic framework structure, the pore size limitation of zeolite material and the like, affect the wide application of inorganic solid acid material. Compared to the acid catalyst with traditional inorganic framework, pure organic framework solid acid materials get more and more widely studied for unique framework hydrophobic property, simple and convenient functionalizing process and better catalytic property.
It is known that a strong acidic cation resin, with divinyl benzene and styrene copolymer as its framework, and sulfonate as active functional group, may be used as a new type of organic framework solid acid material. The hydrophobic framework structure and high acid site content of the strong acidic cation resin make it possible to be used in the fields of acid catalytic reaction and ion exchange, comprising esterification, ester exchange and etherification, with very good results (J. Catal. 2008, Vol. 254, p. 205.). And industrialization of that has been achieved nowadays, and plays a very important role in the industrial application. However, the defects, such as low specific surface area, poor porous structure and framework with poor stability, limit its application in various fields.